Tobias Beckett
Tobias Beckett is the main antagonist of the 2018 science fantasy film, Solo: A Star Wars Story. Initially, he was Han Solo's best friend and mentor. However, Tobias was a deceptive and tyrannical person who worked closely to Crimson Dawn and their leader, Dryden Vos. He plotted to steal an Imperial coaxium generator and used both Han Solo and Vos against each other so he could rob money from many gangs, including the Crimson Dawn. He was portrayed by Woody Harrelson, who also played Colonel McCullough in War for the Planet of the Apes and Harlan Degroat in Out of the Furnace. History Tobias Beckett at first employs Han Solo to The Imperial Academy. He reveals to Han that he was pretending to be an Imperial officer, just to steal a coaxium generator. He then sends Han to be eaten by Chewbecca, only to rescue him secretly later. He then discusses with Han and his crew around the bonfire, and Han reveals about Qira being his girlfriend, once upon a time. Later, Tobias and Han steal the coaxium. Beckett reveals that he is planning to transport it to a crime gang called The Crimson Dawn, led by his ally, Dryden Vos. He explained to Han that if they don't transport it to Vos, then the Crimson Dawn will kill him for breaking their deal, but that if he does, they will both be rich. Later, Beckett meets with Dryden Vos, who is disappointed about his failure to transport the coaxium to the Crimson Dawn. Han Solo, however, reveals a location of unrefined coaxium, which they can use to create a new generator. Dryden gave Beckett another opportunity to transport it and gain the money in return. He sent Han Solo as a pilot and Qira to accompany them both. Beckett during the start of the journey told Han not to trust anyone, specifically not Qira, so he could manipulate Han into becoming his best friend, and therefore, he can use him to rob the Crimson Dawn and transport it to another crime gang on Tatooine. Han used fake coaxium for creating the generator, however, Tobias, who seemed to support his plans to cheat Dryden Vos, has actually reported to Vos and the Crimson Dawn about Han's tricks and plans. Tobias then sent mercenaries to find the generator of the real coaxium. However, it was revealed that Han stole it on time from the Cloud Raiders before Beckett could take it from them. Beckett then revealed that he has been using Crimson Dawn and Solo to rob Vos' money, and to make a profit from something he wouldn't really sell. He then took Chewbecca as hostage, and went off to transport the coaxium to the gang on Tatooine. Han Solo ran after him and eventually he caught up with Beckett, who was on his way to a Crimson Dawn ship. Beckett told Han once again not to trust Qira, as she does not love him and is only surviving for herself. Han, however, replied that Beckett has a problem; he manipulates everyone and causes them to distrust everyone, to gain all the money - and therefore the only one who cannot be trusted is Beckett. He then admits that he manipulated Solo, and adds that they weren't really friends. He was going to tell Han the most important thing about his scheme, but Han shot him to death out of anger. As Beckett fell on the floor, Han came closer to hear the important thing which Beckett had to tell him. Beckett revealed that he would have killed Han, but that he still appreciates Han's "problem"; Han is a good person who does not cheat or murder others for money. Personality He is a greedy, egotistical and ruthless individual who manipulates Han, as well as many different crime organizations for his own benefit. Although Dryden was seemingly the direct threat during the film, Beckett revealed a far worse and more threatening plan which was to transport the coaxium generator to many different gangs and gain money by not selling it properly. At the end, although he does pay his price, he also gets to show some remorse towards Han. However, that was only because he was dying and he had no other chance. Gallery leobr.jpg|Beckett telling Han not to trust anyone, including Qira Vbecket.png|Beckett's poster Bekrt (1).jpg tobibek.jpg xe.jpg tobibecklego.png|Tobias Beckett in Lego Traits Abilities *Gun Use - Beckett is a good skilled fighter and hunter, although his only dominant weapon is a fancy gun. *Master Manipulator - Tobias manipulated Han Solo throughout the entire film (until he was about to die) and used him for his own purposes. He was also very manipulative towards Dryden Vos, telling Han not to trust anyone, and using Vos and Han one against the other, as part of his ultimate scheme. *Intelligent Conspirator - He would conspire to sell his items to many gangs, instead of one ally, and he would make them war over the Coaxium generator, just so he could rob other people's money. Weakness *Arrogance - Beckett is a very arrogant and selfish person who does not care about anyone, and therefore, he manipulates Han in a way that he won't be able to trust anybody. Beckett's arrogance eventually lead him to his own failure. Han eventually realized that Beckett was manipulating him all along for his own benefit, and Han stood against him, and then managed to kill him before he could kill Han. Trivia *He is based on Bill Sykes from Oliver Twist, a treacherous criminal who uses many people for his own wealth. Navigation Category:Friend of the hero Category:Thief Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Gangsters Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Delusional Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Spy Category:Master of Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Mischievous Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Abusers Category:Remorseful Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Orator Category:Saboteurs Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Category:Wealthy Category:Embezzlers